1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to ice skates in particular to an ice skate including the arrangement of elements to provide a shock absorbent suspension mechanism to enable the ice skate to be used on irregular riding surfaces and for acrobatic type of riding mode including but not limited to jumping and the like by an ice skating passenger.
2. Background
A common ice skate comprises a top platform with the sole of a boot secured to it for a foot of an ice skater. An underside of the top platform provides support brackets affixed along a longitudinal centerline thereof having a skating blade rigidly connected in a vertical plane. The skate itself is well known in the field of ice skates and exists in many configurations and sizes. The type of suspension used in the common skating blade does not include an elastic element for shock absorbency to cushion leg of the skater during skating action especially when jumping. A great number of ice skaters are motivated to perform long jumping or maneuvers which requires a great deal of physical effort by the ice skater to get airborne, and consequentially requiring appropriate leg action to provide for a cushioned landing to prevent injury to the bracing feet and legs. The rigid type of skating blade suspension requires a considerable amount of skill, practice, and physical effort for the ice skater to perform acrobatics of the type described.
3. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,480 describes a foot gear suspension device with a movable swing arm at a front end with a non-rotating axis mounted to distal ends of said swing arm having a free rotating follower bearing guided in an elongated hole of a skating blade along the horizontal plane. The opposite end of said swing arm is pivotally attached to a frame-work of said foot gear having a secondary pivot pin in line with said pivotal attachment connecting to a linear elastic element such as an air, hydraulic, or spring cushioned piston or the like. The distance between said pivot pins determines the degree of leverage and such articulated movement in the vertical plane of said swing arm. A rear end of said suspension device has another swing arm suspended from the framework in an identical arrangement. Said swing distal end is pivotally attached to the skating blade. During skating, the weight of the skater is applied to said foot board in combination with the skating action of pushing the skate against the skating surface, effectings said swing arm to deflect down-wardly in an articulated movement and, upon recoil of the elastic element, assists the ice skater towards enhanced acceleration in forward motion. Arrangement of said swing arm may afford a shock absorbency to the leg of the skater during skating activity especially when running against protrusions in the skating surface or maneuvering around obstacles. The type of fixation of said swing arm provides sufficient clearance to said framework of said footgear during articulated movement of said swing arm. Hence forth it appears this invention teaches optimization of movement in a vertical plane of said swing arm having said skating blade therefore providing sufficient capability for the skater to perform jumps, negotiate obstacles and the like. Said invention among others does not teach how the elasticity of said swing arm is translating a proportional equal or nearly equal force of rebound through-out the complete range of pivotal and articulated travel of said swing arm. Specifically this invention does not explain sufficiently the relationship of the type of elastic element the like of air, hydraulic, spring and other referenced herein and how these elements are connected to and interface with said primary and said secondary pivotal arrangement of said swing arm. The present arrangement as shown and as specified in this invention may not make provisions for optimized utilization of vertical movement of said swing arm and may distribute a disproportional force of rebound in relation to the position of said swing arm and along a total travel range thereof. In retrospect the skating may be very limited resulting in diminished effectiveness for jumping, acrobatics, negotiation of obstacles, surface irregularities and the like. This is manifested by a progressive change in elasticity or rebound force, requiring the ice skater to compensate with proper leg action, balancing and physical strength. Therefore it may be highly likely that a diminished rebound force is assisting the ice skater wherein greater force may be required and in retrospect a greater force may be delivered when a smaller force for rebound may be sufficient. Limitations in the ability of ice skater to use rebound assistance for acceleration in forward motion and performing jumps, acrobatics or negotiating skating surface obstacles or the like may greatly increase the need of ice skaters skill level and physical strength and may render a marginal skating stability at best. Said invention also fails to teach proper fixation of said swing arm arrangement along the horizontal center axis of said pivot arrangement. Because of distal length from said pivot arrangement to said pivotal arrangement and follower respectively of said swing arm lateral forces or thrust applied to said swing arm by ice skater are of considerable force requiring a positive fixation to said swing arm along longitudinal center axis of skating blade and frame work respectively the like of wear plates straddling said swing arm in contiguous mode rather depending solely on said swing arm pivotal arrangement. This may contribute to a greatly diminished level of ice skating stability and safety which is of significant importance when negotiating sharp turns, steeply banked corner riding, quick stops and the like. It is of great attraction to an ice skater and of great incentive to acquire the necessary skills and perform acrobatic type ice-skating. Therefore an ice skater applies on a very frequent basis significant thrust onto said foot gear suspension requiring a considerably contained ice skating blade suspension delivering a superior grasp of the ice skating blade upon the skating surface. The arrangement of said swing arm of this invention in combination with the distal length between the pivot axle and follower bearing axle respectively and pivot point of said swing arm excluding a means of proper containment of said swing arm along the horizontal axis, the wear plate and other fixation elements may not contribute to a desired skating stability for the ice skater and may limit signicantly skating flexibility and safety. For further consideration this invention fails to teach that said ice skating blade remains stationary along a longitudinal axis. Said pivotal arrangement which connects the rear portion of said skating blade with the distal end of said swing arm will move skating blade in reciprocating fashion along the longitudinal axis during articulation of said swing arm. This may prove to be very undesirable to the ice skater's ability to negotiate jumps and save landings after completion of said jumps in a safe and calculated manner. This is of considerable consequence to the safety and skating ability for a skater due to the fact that that the forced longitudinal travel of said skating blade is caused by said pivotal suspension of said swing arm to the rear portion of the ice skating blade and therefore may not provide the ice skater a permanent reference point of said skating blade when performing jumps and other like acrobatic ice skating maneuvers. Furthermore said invention does not teach having said skating blade contained and arrested laterally along the horizontal axis. It is of great importance to an ice skater that said skating blade must not tilt along the vertical plane and be fully contained along the horizontal plane. This is of greater significance when acrobatic ice skating is performed due to the fact that a landing is solely guaranteed only if said skating blade is rigidly connected to said chassis of said foot gear. Any slight movement, wobble or other instability of said skating blade during acrobatic maneuvers, sharp cornering, and jumping may result in falls of the ice skater and may cause injuries, not to mention additional disadvantages such as poor skating control and diminished skating performance.
My prior art search with abstracts described above teaches: several foot gear suspensions including a design, but fail to teach an in line skate with a fixated and unrestricted and shock absorbent skating wheel suspension describing an articulated movement to be of constant deflection force through the complete range of articulated movement without restrictive features to limit articulated movement. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.